The present invention relates generally to a rolling ball game such as a pinball game, and more particularly to a pinball game having a scoring mechanism that is capable of maintaining the scores for multiple players and switching between scores when the ball contacts various elements or targets on the playing surface.
For years, pinball machines or games have provided a source of leisure time enjoyment for a variety of people. Despite the recent proliferation of computerized video arcades, pinball continues to be recognized as a popular pastime. Pinball games offer the player the ability to manipulate an actual physical object (the ball) as opposed to a character on a screen.
When playing pinball, a player usually sets the ball into play with a spring biased arm or plunger. As the ball strikes various scoring elements, such as post bumpers and slingshot bumpers, the player earns points according to the number of times the ball strikes the bumper and the point value of each bumper. The player has no control over the movement or placement of these scoring elements, and once he or she sets the ball into motion, the ball randomly strikes various bumpers and other scoring elements.
Because the ball rolling or playing surface of the pinball table is gently sloped, the force of gravity constantly urges the ball towards the base of the table. Usually mounted near the base of the table are two flippers that may be electro-mechanically actuated by a player by depressing the buttons located on the side of the machine's cabinet. By correctly timing the actuating of the flippers, the player can cause the flippers to strike the ball and propel it into the playing area to again contact the various scoring elements in order to score further points.
In contrast to the bumpers or other scoring elements, movement of the flippers is within the control of the player. These flippers do not detect ball contact like the bumpers and other scoring elements, however, and no points are scored as a result of contact between the flipper and the ball. The flippers are merely ball propelling devices. The primary purpose of the flipper is to keep the ball in play and prevent it from escaping the playing field by passing through the space located between or around the flippers thereby ending the play of that particular ball. This limited control over the scoring elements of the game leaves the present pinball game with some deficiencies. A flipper mechanism capable of detecting contact with the ball, and allocating points as a result, is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/392,050, filed Aug. 10, 1989.
As developed over the years, pinball is primarily an individual activity. One player controls both flippers and the score is tabulated on a "per ball" basis. Although it is possible on tables that employ independently actuated flippers for a first player to control the actuation of one flipper and a second player to control the actuation of a second flipper, a single score is tabulated preventing the players from distinguishing themselves on the basis of score.
Most pinball machines allow two players to "compete" with one another by allowing a first player to play one ball and retaining that player's score on a visible scoring board. The second player then plays a ball, which is scored separately. Thus, at the conclusion of the second player's game, the two players can compare scores to see who scored the greater number of points and thereby determine the winner.
The primary problem with competitive pinball played on a machine as described above is that only one player can play at a time. There is always one player who is not involved in the activity of the game. If one player has a particularly long round, the resting player may become bored and lose interest in the game.
Another disadvantage to such competitive play is that it lacks the excitement and drama of games wherein players play simultaneously. Missing is a constant comparison of scores which occurs throughout the game; indeed, when competing by playing consecutive rounds, the winner is not known until after the final player completes his or her last round.
Moreover, competitive play through playing consecutive rounds does not allow the players to exercise any strategy against one another. The manner in which one player plays the game has no impact on how the other player plays the game. There is no opportunity to assume an offensive or defensive posture with respect to the other player. In fact, what results from such "competitive" play is that the first player actually competes with the machine and then the second player competes with the machine. The players then compare scores to ascertain who performed better against the machine. The players are not truly competing against each other.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problem of consecutive play. Games where two players play simultaneously are known, as indicated by Gottlieb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,927. However, in the pinball game disclosed in this patent, one player must assume a defensive role while the other maintains an offensive role. Presently no machine allows players to assume both offensive and defensive roles during the same play of the game. What is lacking is a truly competitive game where each player competes simultaneously against his or her opponent, as well as the machine.